User blog:ChillyFreeze/Gobba wants his CANDY
Haven't uploaded one of these in a while! So.. here! GOBBA WANTS HIS CANDY. Me: Gobba was sitting in the Fang Gang Land. He really wanted candy right now. Zooty: "I really want candy right now." He said, randomly echoing something he heard. Me: And then for some reason the three main characters of Qumi-Qumi appeared. Zooty: "Wow, how random is this!" Gobba randomly said to no one in particular. "But I still want candy." Me: Gobba then ate Shumadan thinking he was candy. Then he realised he wasn't candy, and spat him out.. as a ghost. Shumadan was now the Garbage Can Ghost. It then floated away silently. Zooty: "...Maybe the other two are candy?" He decided out of nowhere. And attempted the same. Me: Before he got a chance to.. they ran away in terror after seeing what happened to Shumadan. Zooty: "...No candy." Gobba sighed. And then he went on a quest for it. Me: Gobba wandered into a portal, squishing Joey, Marky, and Dee Dee on the way to it. Zooty: "Candy?" He muttered to himself, looking at his foot, to see the squishy mess. "Eww, not candy." Me: Joey emitted a groan of pain. Spugg then came by and licked Gobba's foot, thinking the mess on his foot was candy. Zooty: "Hee, that tickles!" Gobba laughed. Me: Meanwhile, the roaches were screaming in fear of what would happen to them.. stuck on a tongue for as long as the rest of this crack story. Zooty: "Spugg, do you know where candy is?" Gobba asked, ignoring the scream. Me: Spugg shrugged and walked off. Gobba then realised where he was.. Zooty: "Wait, this isn't Mixel Land." Me: He was in.. THE LAND OF SPUGGS. And exactly one Turg and one Tungster. Zooty: "SO MANY SPUGGS." He yelled. "...MAYBE THEY HAVE LOLLIPOPS?" Me: Turg and Tungster ran to block him. Help! Spugg went into the portal to this place, and we followed him. Only then did we realise we didn't know which one was OUR Spugg! We spent days and days looking for him, but to no avail. Can you help us find him? Zooty: "...What's in it for me?" Gobba bargained. "...CAN YOU GET ME CANDY?!" Me: Turg then realised something. Oh yeah, I forgot I had this. He then pulled out the largest lollipop you have ever seen. You can have it.. He then put it away.. ..IF you help us find OUR Spugg. Zooty: "WILL DO." Gobba happily said. Me: And now: a fun fact about the Spuggs in the Land of Spuggs. The yellow and orange spikes on their head are actually swapped. Only one Spugg has them the right way round, and that's Turg and Tungster's one. Zooty: "Okay, so we just gotta find the Spugg that looks different." Gobba said. "No problem...right? Uh...how long have you been here?" Me: Tungster and Turg both looked worried. Uh.. ever since the start of this year. What makes it so hard is that they are usually always in groups. Zooty: "...Okay, do you have ANYTHING that has Spugg DNA on it?" Gobba asked, rubbing his temples. "I could lick him out maybe." Me: Tungster pulled something out. Err, I have this chewed up dirty frisbee.. if that helps? Zooty: "That works!" Gobba happily said...somewhat. Me: Tungster held out the frisbee and Gobba did his thing. Zooty: "That was gross." Gobba muttered to himself, but he got the taste down. Me: Tungster and Turg then sent him off to do his thing. Zooty: Gobba searched high and low with the "scent" in his mouth. It took a good chunk, as tons of Spuggs had really close DNA. Me: He eventually found the right Spugg and brought him over. YOU FOUND HIM! Here's the lollipop. Turg then pulled it back out.. Zooty: "GIMME GIMME GIMME." Gobba demanded. Me: Turg handed it over.. as Tungster noticed the portal was closing. WE HAVE TO GET BACK TO MIXEL LAND. QUICKLY. Zooty: Gobba quickly shoved the ENTIRE sucker in his mouth and started to shuffle ahead, with the Lixers following. Me: It's too small! We won't make it through! I have an idea.. Tungster grabbed the lollipop and pulled it out of Gobba's mouth, then put it in the portal hole to hold it open. The Lixers and Gobba started running up it.. Zooty: "Waste of a sucker..." Gobba mumble to himself. Me: Gobba wanted that sucker back. BADLY. Once they were through.. he grabbed it and pulled it back out again. Zooty: "YAY SUCKER." He happily said and shoved it back in his mouth. Me: However, they didn't notice that the 1,000,000,000 Spuggs of the Land of Spuggs had come through the portal due to the lollipop being there. The portal then closed.. Zooty: And then all the Spuggs scattered around Mixel Land. Me: The REAL Spugg came with them. AAAGGH! cried Turg and Tungster at once. Got any ideas, Gobba!? Mmmhphhh. It's hard to speak when you have the largest lollipop in the universe in your mouth. Try it! Zooty: And he was stubborn about taking it out. He had his candy, his goal was complete. Me: But now Turg and Tungster had a new goal: find their Spugg AGAIN and send all the others back to the Land of Spuggs. And they'll do it.. NEVER. WHY. Well.. because this story is OVER. THE END Category:Blog posts